Dominatrix
by ShojoAngelxoxox
Summary: Solva tries to dominate Teruyama Solva x Uchida. Lemon smut


Solva smirked as she slid her hand down Teruyama's abs; He looked so weak and helpless all tied up on the bed like that. He squirmed, trying desperately to get away from her. She looked him in the eye then sigh,

"No use trying to escape, Uchida.. Cos' there's no way in hell I'm letting you get away from me."

With the hand that was placed on his fly, she undid his pants and began to stroke his dick. "My, my. Aren't you hard? And you were trying to act like you didn't want to be here." She chuckled deviously.

He moaned out loud, but of course you couldn't hear him very well with that gag in his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah. No cumming til' I say so. Got it?"

She placed her finger over the tip to stop the sperm. Solva looked at him before licking the head of his penis, sending chills all down his spine. He said something inaudible. Solva turned "Huh? What was that? You want me to suck it? Why not."

She put both hands at the base and slow lowered her mouth on his dick; Going slow at first, using her tongue to make it as pleasurable as possibly for Teruyama. Then building up speed until Teruyama couldn't take it anymore and without warning came. Solva gasped as she sat up. She covered her mouth, which was full of cum; So much so, it was overflowing out her mouth.

She smiled slightly as she swallowed his cum. "Now what should we do Uchida?" She slowly stroked his shaft to make his erection come back up. As she stroked his hard, wet cock she look him in the eye, as she simply found him looking helpless very amusing. She pulled the gag out his mouth.

"What do you think, huh, Uchida?" She asked

"You little bitch. Untie me!" Teruyama demanded

"I could do that… but how would I benefit from that?"

"Fuck you! Just let me go!"

She sighs "You obviously don't have anything productive to say so…" Solva shoves the gag back in his mouth.

"I honestly do like you better when you're not speaking."

Solva slid her panties down her legs and toss them off onto the floor. She hovered above his penis. She licked her lips deviously. The other squirmed, shaking his head, it was apparent he wanted no part in this activity.

Solva slowly lowered herself onto his penis, she already look like she couldn't take it and she barely had the head in. Teruyama honestly was concerned because, even though Solva was using him like a sex toy, she was still his friend. Solva saw the look in his eyes "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. See?" With that she took Teruyama's whole shaft into her wet, warm opening. Solva throw her head back as her back arched. She let out a loud moan.

"F-Fuck!" She trembled slightly, tears of pain (and a small hint of pleasure) formed in her eyes. Teruyama just stared into the others big blue eyes. It was nothing he could do, seeing as he couldn't speak or move his limbs.

After a few silent moments Solva finally decided to attempt to move but, the pain was to great. "Wanna hear a secret?" She asked the mute male, knowing he couldn't answer. "This is my first time…" The lolli girl stated quietly.

Teruyama figure as much. There was no way in hell she had sex before this. Why would you want your first time to be like this though?

Solva took a chance and removed the gag from his mouth once more. "W-Well?" She looked at the male

"Hows bout you untie me," He started

The blue-haired girl sighed, she feared he would say that.

"And we can do this the right way."

Solva looked confused but she did not hesitate to untie his hands from the headboard of the bed. Teruyama slowly sat up, looking at the red marks on his arm from the rope. He shifts his view after hearing Solva let out a small moan. He had forgotten his penis was still in her.

"Ah, my bad." He apologizes (Uchida can be quite the gentleman when he wants to be)

"W-Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Cos' I don't understand why you want this, but if it's want you want then I have no problem giving it to you… IF this is really what you want. Is it?"

"Y-Yes" She said softly

He leans in, kissing her. She opens her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. He feels her walls throbbing against his hard cock. Teruyama moved his (finally free) hands down to Solva's hips, she moans at his slight touch. He pulled away from their kiss.

"I'm gonna start moving now. Alright?"

"Uh-huh…" She nearly whispered

He wrapped his arms around her petite hips, thrusting his own, causing Solva to cringe and moan.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. please, just continue…"

Teruyama did just as she asked, and kept on moving in and out of her. Her tight twat going up and down on his hard length. He was very aroused (from the very start actually) even though he didn't want to admit it. He was so turned on he could hardly control himself. But he knew for her sake — for the dainty, young girl who's face was buried in his neck, trying to silence her little baby moans. Who's itty bitties pressed up against his chest, because she could hardly keep herself up — that he could not loss himself in the pleasure of their intercourse.

He did however pick up the pace a bit more, making Solva dig her nails into his bare back. He payed no mind to this now but, he knew it was going to sting later from past experiences.

"U-Uchida, I think I'm going t-to cum!" Solva panted

"That's alright cos' I think I'm bout to, too." He starts pushing into her harder then better.

He got a couple more good thrust into her before neither of them could take it anymore

"Ah, s-shit Uchida, I'm, I'm cumming~!"

Teruyama let out a few low groans as they both came simultaneously. He fell on his back bringing Solva with him. They were both breathing heavily. Solva lifted her slender hips off his penis, which had gone limp. Teruyama pulled her in for a soft, passionate kiss. When their lips parted Solva spoke

"Thank you, Uchida." Her voice as soft as a mouse

"For what?" His voice hoarse and low

"For not leaving me. Anyone else would of."

"Well, I'm not just anyone. Honestly, I would do anything you asked of me. You should've known that." He wraps his arms around her neck

Solva lied there in his arm. She was pleased with the way everything happened in the end. (Not what she expected… but hey, all's well that end's well, right. Only thing is she would probably be walking with a limp for a few days….) 

* * *

**I don't know what happened. This is not at all how I thought I would end this story. Oh well. Review and favorite please!**


End file.
